The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer programs for sharding user data.
With the great amount of data being generated on the Internet, there is a growing need for storing the data efficiently so that data retrieval can be done in a fast and efficient manner. Such need has only exacerbated with the growing popularity of social networks where huge amounts of data are being generated, retrieved and/or exchanged by millions and millions of users. Efficient retrieval of data is critical to provide an enriching social network experience as it directly translates to faster data look-up time for the users. Currently, data is being stored randomly making access to such data very inefficient. The random nature of storing data results in increased round trip latency and inefficient use of network resources. It is, therefore, desirable to find ways to store data in an intelligent manner to make storage and retrieval of data fast and efficient.